the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
Feena
Name Feena ab Nhuit Height 5'-5" Weight 126 lbs. Hair Curly black Eyes Red Species Szurgi Age 19 years Biography The ab Nuits are a rather well-to-do family that owns a tavern in Běnîs; with Krol and Ella, their eldest son and daughter, in line to take over the family business, their second daughter Maire became a Cleric (as dictated by traditional among wealthy Szurgi families), and their other children were able to follow whatever education they wanted. Feena became a navigator, and her twin brother, Jei, followed the path of a scribe, rising to a minor bureaucratic position in the Běnîs city government. Characteristics Char Base Lv Cost Pts Val Roll STR 10 +1 ( × 2 = 2) = 12 11- HTH Dam 2d6 Lift 100 kg DEX 10 +3 ( × 3 = 9) = 13 12- OCV 4 DCV 4 CON 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- BODY 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- INT 10 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 9 10- Percept 11- EGO 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- ECV 4 PRE 10 +2 ( × 1 = 2) = 12 11- Pre Att 3d6 COM 10 +4 ( × ½ = 2) = 14 12- PD 3 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 3 9- Res PD 10 PD 13 ED 3 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 2 9- Res ED 10 ED 12 REC 5 -1 ( × 2 = -2) = 4 10- STUN 23 +7 ( × 1 = 7) = 30 13- Base 150 30 Notes:  PD = STR / 5  ED = CON / 5  REC = PD + ED  To Hit = OCV + 11 - 2 (or lower) Movement: run 6 / 12, swim 2 / 4, h. leap 2 / 4, v. leap 1 / 2 Skills SZURGI Race package skills (roll 11-) Acting Climbing Conversation Deduction Language (idiomatic Trade-tongue) Persuasion Professional skill (cartography) Transport familiarity (common ocean vessels) +1 swimming bonus GUIDE Class package skills (roll 11-) Area knowledge (Ilæti Sea region) Area knowledge (Calla lowland region) Area knowledge (special) (Paradigm west coast; +2 knowledge roll) City knowledge (Běnîs;) City knowledge (New Fara) Language (idiomatic Imperial) Language (idiomatic Aramait) Navigation Survival (temperate forest) Survival (mountains) Transport familiarity (mountain goats) Transport familiarity (common land vehicles) Weapon familiarity (common melee) Weapon familiarity (common ranged) Cost Skill Roll Notes 1 Race package Szurgi 14 Class package Guide 3 Teamwork 13- 20 Universal Translator bought 2014-02-08 3 Cryptograpby 12- bought 2014-02-09 3 Acrobatics 13- 3 Defense maneuver I 7 Contact 11- ab Nhuit family +2 Very useful resources +1 Significant contacts of own +2 Close relationship 31 Total skill cost (54 current cost-total) Powers Cost Power Description 0 Avatar Gift Detect direction, no roll, always on, bump of direction, 3d6 aid to INT 0 Total powers cost Avatar Gifts As an avatar of the divine Assillion, Feena has been blessed with two Avatar Gifts. First and foremost she is able to instantly and unerringly know the direction in which she's facing. Further, when given a goal or directive Feena is able to see a bright red energy trail which points the way to the goal. This divine sense cannot be breached and never fails, and can extend for miles if it needs to. Feena's second avatr gift is the gift of communication. She is able to become fluent in any language she hears spoken first; her fluency level is that of a native speaker. However, the language boon only lasts for as long as she is conversing with someone; she isn't able to keep the language once the conversation ends. Furthermore she is limited to speaking only; she is not able to read or write a foreign language. Equipment Cost Item Notes 2014-04-26 125.32 Ag - 038.19 Ag Diobe; asst'd pipes, tobacco, wine, knife-sharpening 2014-04-13 125.38 Ag - 000.06 Ag Hakoda village; +3 jars Boorsak, +3 bone knives 2014-03-16 025.38 Ag + 100.00 Ag Imperial City; dagger delivery 2014-03-09 011.38 Ag + 014.00 Ag Netebbe; share of loot 2014-03-02 001.38 Ag + 010.00 Ag Netebbe; share of loot 2014-02-09 001.48 Ag - 000.10 Ag PE safehouse; coat, winter jacket 2014-01-05 001.54 Ag - 000.06 Ag Bishop's Perch; food 0 2013-11-13 000.00 Ag + 001.54 Ag Ossuary; base money 3 Enchanted nipple-ring Armour, 10 PD/10 ED, 30 active pts Obvious inaccessible focus Life support: Safe environment heat/cold 0 Clothing sailcloth pants, bolero jacket, rope belt 0 Melee weapon short knife (½d6 killing) 0 Melee weapon short sword x2 (½d6 killing) 0 Ranged weapon harpoon with 100' rope (1d6 killing, STR+2d6 if used as staff) 3 Total equipment cost Total character cost: 64 (req. 14 disadvantages) Disadvantages Points Category Disadvantage Notes 15 Distinctive features Szurgi Concealable, noticed and recognized (Szurgi race pkg) 15 Reputation Guide (Guide class pkg; roll 11-) 15 Reputation Hot temper Almost always (roll 14-) 45 Total disadvantage points Experience Log XP Date Ep# GM Title Note 2016-Sep-17 507 Riven _____ B. leave the Frozen North, head towards Anbur via Gods'breath Plains, +1 spectral-servant gem, +1 live-saving amulet 2016-Sep-10 506 Riven _____ B. defeat Illithana 2016-Sep-03 505 Riven _____ B. battle Illithana 2016-Aug-27 504 Riven _____ B. meet Relathor, the last Aldruin, who asks them to defeat Illithana 2016-Aug-20 503 Riven _____ B. travel through portal to ancient castle 2016-Aug-06 502 Riven _____ B. encounter inky underground lake surrounded by runed pillars; acquire flask of its icy water 2016-Jul-30 501 Naressa Into the Black God's Lair B. enter caves near Bear-men to seek Black God +2 2014-Aug-10 414 Riven ____ B. travel north, encounter more Aldruin ruins; +1.06 Au worth of jewellery +2 2014-Aug-09 413 Riven ____ B. learn more about their Tarmellon-bestowed gifts, head north into frozen wastes after activating Aldruin '''heating device +2 2014-Aug-02 412 Akemi Last Place They'll Look, the B. arrive in '''Melis, inform Defense Minister of Fenwall's plans, decline request to aid +2 2014-Jul-27 411 Akemi What They Found B. discover Fenwall Kingdom aerial warship under construction +2 2014-Jul-26 410 Akemi Alarming Discovery, an B. wade through red tape in Lyr, are interrupted in exodus by closed gate +2 2014-Jul-20 409 Naressa Gray Matter B. fight; Feena kills 1 displacer beast, 1 illithid, acquires displacer beast fang +2 2014-Jul-19 408 Naressa Mist, the B. journey to Lorellin in Fenwall Kingdom, encounter creature in mist 2014-Jul-13 405 Naressa Tarmellon Flash-forward; B. encounter Tarmellon; Feena awarded avatar power (only applies to after flash-forward's-date; Akemi absent) +2 2014-Jul-12 406 Akemi Reason for the Breezin', the B. recall their past month's adventure in the Fenwall Kingdom +2 2014-Jul-05 405 Akemi Daring Escape, a B. in Lyr after a month's travels +2 2014-Jun-29 404 Akemi Not Found B. encounter a strange village on their way north to the Fenwall Kingdom +2 2014-Jun-22 403 Akemi Naming the Nameless B. explore the Grim Fen and its peculiarities +2 2014-Jun-21 402 Akemi Into the Lowlands, or How Low Can You Go? B. enter the Grim Fen and meet Gerad, a wandering paranormal investigator +3 2014-Jun-14 401 Akemi Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines B. encounter mysterious agents investigating Nain artifacts, rescue adventurer from goblin horde +2 2014-Jun-09 314 Akemi When the Cat's Away... B. journey to Jinfonth-Selim, defeat 2-bit adventurers, interrupted by start of flying vehicle 2014-Jun-08 Sp04 Naressa B. do things, trade for 10 songblades, encounter rune trap (Akemi absent) +2 2014-Jun-01 313 Akemi Into the Desert B. head through the desert towards Jinfonth-Selim, a week's journey from Port Barad, and pause at a Seh-Mirin village 4 days from the Port +2 2014-May-31 312 Akemi Other Blades, the B. seek out and confront a group of imposters +2 2014-May-25 311(b) Akemi RATS! B. meet the information-broker living in the sewers and get maps of Jinfonth-Selim, Tsabri's backstory 2014-May-24 311(a) Akemi RATS! B. bypass a swarm of rats in the abandoned sewers +2 2014-May-18 310 Akemi Sewer Crawl B. enter sewers of old section of Port Barad looking for friend of Tsabri Zastani, a cat-girl who's enlisted their help +2 2014-May-17 309 Akemi On the Dock of the Bay B. spend a few days in Umbersilt while waiting for Tess' commissioned gear to be made, book passage on the Seagull's Pride to Port Barad, arrive after 17 days +2 2014-May-11 308 Akemi the Clanking Automaton B. encounter an artificial construct a week after leaving Lulu's village, then reach Umbersilt two months later 2014-May-10 307 Lulu Into Darkness (Pt. II) B. journey further into the jungle and encounter bloody water and battle a flesh-thing in a ruined temple 2014-May-03 306 Lulu Blank Spots on the Map (Pt. I) B. arrive in Maktatui, 8 weeks after leaving Diobe, meet John Percy Augustus deep within the Maktatui 2014-Apr-27 305 Tyche Suffer the Children B. (sans Feena, Khuri, Fam) investigate missing children +1 2014-Apr-26 304 Tyche Knives of Greenboll, the (Pt. II) B. rescue Fam, board Capt. Nemo's ship bound for Maktatui in 8 weeks' time; in Diobe, Fee. -38.19 Ag asst'd pipes, tobacco, wine, knife-sharpening; +contact Nemo +2 2014-Apr-19 303 Tyche Knives of Greenboll, the 5 days after leaving village, B. arrive at Greenboll, river city; find wanted-by-Damiyo poster of B., attempt to rescue abducted Fam +2 2014-Apr-13 302 Tyche Time of Judgement, the B. trade goods (salt for 3 jars Boorsack & 3 bone knives); at night judged by green/gold dragon; +1 pt. membership Hakoda Tribe +2 2014-Apr-12 301 Tyche Into the Dragon's Fire B. wake in northern Blackdell, 8 days after abduction while discussing travel plans; go to Hakoda village +2 2014-Apr-06 Sp03 Lulu Well-Traveled Note, a B. encounter dangerous agents from Maktatui in hidden cellar +2 2014-Mar-30 Sp02 Antionette Crime and Unusual Punishment Khuri is put on Trial w/Fam defending her, being found guilty of lesser charge & sentenced to install semaphore towers +2 2014-Mar-29 214 Naressa What Lurks Beneath B. visit Perimi's cousin, minister of Temple of Asalon on 5th level, set out to destroy cult in sewers -18 2014-Mar-22 contribution to cart-as-base +2 2014-Mar-22 Sp01 Antionette Criminals Among Us? Khuri Mirabel is arrested by the Artificer's Guild for serious crimes +2 2014-Mar-16 213 Tyche Chase, the B. waylaid by thief who tries to steal dagger at door of the Marquess; dagger is retrieved after a chase; +1 Au +2 2014-Mar-15 212 Tyche Weapon of Choice B. arrive Imperial City, hired by Vicomte de Cornwall to deliver a Qi-imbued dagger to the Marquess Valor +3 2014-Mar-09 211 Tyche 52 +14 Ag; B. defeat Tachete Lassar, retrieve Tess, assure Tosh they no longer have the Book of Water +2 2014-Mar-08 210 Tyche Tales from Netebbe B. fail to find Tess; Feena delivers scroll to Dame Emma's residence, spriggan escort Tosh Lassar tells her '52' +2 2014-Mar-02 209 Tyche Murder Most Foul, a B. arrive in Netebbe, +10 Ag; Tess goes missing at same time townpersons found murdered +3 2014-Mar-01 208 Tyche Riddle Beneath, the B. defeat orc bandits harassing farming village Falton, Feena +2 crude orc-swords +2 2014-Feb-22 207 Tyche Far from Home B. retrieve Book of Water, leave Temple, send book to Omashu +2 2014-Feb-16 206 Tyche World Is Mine B. delve into catacombs of Temple +2 2014-Feb-15 205 Tyche Song of Yoriann, the B. journey to Temple of Yoriann in the Mannadir Forest to recover Prospero's Book of Water -3 2014-Feb-09 Purchased Cryptography skill (deciphering unknown writing) +2 2014-Feb-09 204 Tyche Within the Golden Hall Fire room (bedrooms), Feena -10 Cu for coat winter jacket; B. travel to Grand Middleton -20 2014-Feb-08 Purchased Universal Translator skill (spoken-word only, bidirectional) +2 2014-Feb-08 203 Tyche House of Many Seasons, the Water (bathroom), Air (dining) rooms encountered, B. defeat Water guardian, bypass Air guardian +2 2014-Feb-02 202 Tyche Doors Earth room (study) encountered, B. defeat guardian +3 2014-Feb-01 201 Tyche Lord's Manor, the 10 mi. towards Middleton, B. find manor/safehouse of Lord of Entropy during maj. seasonal storm 2014-Jan-26 114 Naressa Season Finale B. kill assassin, learn prophecy about B. reason for hire (group +3 XP–Akemi not present) 2014-Jan-26 113 Naressa Conspiracy B. learn of conspiracy against Watership's ruler +2 2014-Jan-19 112 Naressa Ties that Bind, the B. travel to Watership, meet Perimi's sister +2 2014-Jan-12 111 Naressa Of Earth and Worms B. defeat sluagh +2 2014-Jan-11 110 Naressa See B. learn of menace to Bishop's Perch, investigate +2 2014-Jan-05 109 Naressa Burning Sea, the B. arrive Bishop's Perch; Feena -6 Cu food @ inn +2 2014-Jan-04 108 Naressa Lion's Share, the B. report slaver ship to authorities at Port Takar +2 2013-Dec-29 107 Akemi Pilots of the Purple Twilight B. leave island via portal, arrive Port Takar +2 2013-Dec-28 106 Akemi Lost City, the B. discover abandoned city; Perimi +silver/turquoise/hair necklace & shell beads, map table +2 2013-Dec-15 105 Akemi Star Light, Star Bright B. defend grounded ship vs. shadow-creatures during night; Khuri +Reputation: Stubborn +2 2013-Dec-07 104 Akemi Star to Steer Her By, a B. meet Tess, leave Belthin's Port by ship, transported to mysterious island; Tess +misc. maps & shiplogs +2 2013-Dec-01 103 Naressa Like Lambs to the Slaughter B. defeat bandit leader; +30d rations/water +3 2013-Nov-24 102 Naressa Company of Wolves B. learn of bandits menacing village Pan +2 2013-Nov-17 101 Naressa Many Gatherings Blades assemble in Ossuary at the request of Perimi 2013-Nov-13 Created Heroes version based on MERP character